


The Retainer Rumor

by semax



Category: Fetish - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Retainer - Freeform, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: Rosie is bullied by three girls who like the look of her retainer.
Kudos: 2





	The Retainer Rumor

College is a tricky time, especially if you’re still wearing a retainer such as Rosie had to, it was the icing on the cake for the whole typical geek look, she had shoulder length ginger hair tied up into a pony tail at the back that nearly touched her back pack she carried with both straps. Large rimmed glasses sat on her face that she had to keep pushing up, her eyesight wasn’t too bad but the glasses certainly made things sharper.

As she made her way down a corridor during break period, she decided to pop into the women’s toilets, she didn’t like using them but she felt the need to go. She briskly walked into one of the green cubicles and dropped her book bag onto the floor, she was midway into relieving herself when she heard the toilet door slam open and multiple footsteps. Her heart jumped into her throat when she recognised one of the voices chatting to her friends about idle stuff, the college bully Samantha or Sammy as her friends called her, she was the kind to never let up on someone if she decided to pick on them so she felt justified in her fear.

“God she was such a little baby! Whiny babies!” Sammy laughed loudly.

“Yea, as if they had never had smoke blown up their noses!” another girl laughed just as brashly as Sammy did. 

Rosie was trying to keep quiet but in her efforts she sat back against the toilet making the seat clatter against the cistern.

“Who else is here?” Sammy called out, Rosie she quickly straightened her skirt and walked out of the cubicle in the attempt to get away from them so fast that she had forgotten to flush the toilet. 

“Hey, it’s just a NERD!” Rosie was greeted to jeers from the third girl, she stopped in her tracks and looked up at the trio. 

They all had the same rough appearance but at the same time in a tidy way, they all wore black trousers with rips in the knees, untucked matching t shirts and hair in the same blonde hair the swayed in the middle of their back.

“H…hi guyths…” Rosie stammered, the top and bottom retainers in her mouth made her talk with a very noticeable lisp, she had grown use to it but was still mocked about as the girls began laughing.

“How does that not drive you nuts?” one of the girls asked, she moved to the other side of Rosie so she was blocked in against the sinks now.

“The benefitch out way the problems…” Rosie really tried to talk normally as she didn’t want to be ridiculed but it didn’t work. Sammy pushed past her friends and forcefully lifted up Rosie’s top lip to which she batted her away.

“They’re not working, they’re not straight!” Sammy hissed and shoved Rosie.

Sammy turned to the sinks and looked at her own teeth in the mirror, she lifted up her lip and inspected them with her chipped finger nails.

“I want to try them! To see if they work!” Sammy exclaimed and turned back to Rosie who stared back at her wide eyed.

“I…I don’t have a shpare shet…” she stammered, Rosie looked at the toilet door and tried to make an escape but both of the girls either side of her grabbed her arms and held her still.

“Sammy would look better with them!” one of the snapped, Rosie tried to get them off her but she wasn’t matched up to their strength. “Take them out.” 

Rosie shook her head.

“What…no, itsh my retainer!” Rosie protested.

“Fine, open wide.” Sammy stepped towards Rosie, the girl on her left stood behind her and grabbed both of Rosie’s arms so she couldn’t move, the other girl took hold of Rosie’s face and forced her mouth open, much to her still shouting. It took a bit of struggling but Rosie’s jaw was held open and Sammy reached in and with a quick move; she took out her retainers. “Ewww, it’s got your spit all over it!” 

Rosie’s face was released and she could close her mouth again. She wasn’t released from the girl behind her though so she could only watch as Sammy shrugged at the sight of spit and opened her mouth in front of the mirror to slowly fit the retainer over her own teeth. It wasn’t built to fit her mouth so it took a bit of a force but she got the top one in and then the bottom one.

Sammy bit down and adjusted the retainer in her mouth, she grinned at the mirror and admired Rosie’s retainer in her own mouth.

“Looksh at me! I’m a nerdsh!” Sammy burst out into laughter and so did her friends. Rosie didn’t know what to say at this, she felt so uncomfortable at the sight of her retainer in her bullies mouth as she mocked her.

“How do they feel?” one of Sammy’s friends asked, Sammy shrugged and smiled again.

“A bitsh uncomfortable.” She replied, she took out her phone and began taking selfies with them in. “One for inshtagram!” she took a few photos of her just smiling, a few licking the front of them with her tongue and a couple more photos of her adjusting them.

“But they’re mine!” Rosie wiggled her shoulders to try and get the other girl off her.

“You can hash them backsh afterwadsh…they’re grosh!” Sammy tried to speak correctly but she found as well she couldn’t just like Rosie.

“This nerd can’t even flush the toilet!” the girl who was free exclaimed and pointed at the toilet that Rosie had come out of. 

“Ewww that’s even more gross!” the girl holding Rosie sneered at the girl held in her arms. Sammy looked at the toilet and back to Rosie, she opened her mouth and took out the retainer in her hand, walked over to the toilet and beckoned her friend to bring her over. Rosie was forcefully pushed towards the toilet she had been using.

“No please! Don’t flush them, they’re expensive!” Rosie cried out, Sammy smirked at her.

“Do you really want these back?” she raised an eyebrow at her, dangling the retainer over the toilet bowl.

“YES!” Rosie cried. 

Sammy grinned wickedly and looked at her friends who hadn’t caught on.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give them back…” 

Rosie was relieved for a split second.

“But I’m sure you don’t want my spit all over it, I need to WASH them for you.”

There was a tense few seconds in the toilets as everyone stood still as statues, Sammy held the retainer by the wire and bent over the toilet, she dunked them into the pee and swirled them around. Both of Sammy’s friends laughed loudly at the sight, Rosie had to look away.

“I can’t use them now…” Rosie muttered.

Her heart jumped in her throat once more as in the corner of her eye she made contact with Sammy who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, a twisted thought popped into Rosie’s mind as she knew that Sammy was going to keep her promise of giving back the retainer.

Making sure that the retainer was fully drenched in urine, Sammy fished them out and with one hand she tried to prise open Rosie’s mouth again but she kept her mouth shut tighter than before, she tried to kick but she couldn’t move at this angle too well.

The other girl reached over and helped open her mouth by pulling sharply on her pony tail.

“ARGH!” Rosie cried out in defeat as she felt her jaw being pushed open by the two girls, with her defeated she felt the piss soaked retainer forced back into her mouth and back over her teeth, as they were moulded for her mouth it was easy to secure them tightly.

“Now you can close your mouth.” Sammy let go of her and shut her mouth for her, her hand now clasped over her mouth. “Does that taste good?” Rosie shook her head violently. “Make sure you flush next time then, pee mouth.” She sneered at her.

Rosie was dropped to the floor as the bullies let go of her, her retainer had been forced in so hard that she struggled to take it out.

“Uh uh, pee mouth!” Sammy stepped on one of Rosie’s hands causing her to yelp. “If we see you take that out, we’ll come back.” The bully’s threat was more than enough to scare Rosie who nodded and stopped trying to take the retainer out of her mouth.

“We will be watching you today, pee mouth!” one of the girls jeered at her as the trio made their way to walk out of the toilet.

Rosie couldn’t stop the retainer leaking urine so every time she swallowed she got a fresh taste of pee. She knew this rumour and nickname would stick.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what inspired this, it may be a one off or maybe part of a series, I'm still around i just cant dedicate time to writing anymore.


End file.
